The Dolls
The Dolls (ドールズ, Dooruzu) are a group of female assassins in the Street Fighter series. They are teenage girls of around 16 years old, who were captured by Shadaloo and brainwashed to be M. Bison's assassins and bodyguards, as revealed by the story in UDON's Street Fighter comics. Cammy was a female clone of Bison; however, she was the same age and acted the same way as the others, though it was later revealed that she could control the Psycho Drive. Except for Cammy, the Dolls' names are based after the months of the year, in their home country's language. Overview The Dolls are completely loyal to Bison, and act and talk similarly to robots. They were high-ranking members in Shadaloo, only lower than Bison and the other Grand Masters: Balrog, Vega and Sagat. Originally, the Dolls could not live if Bison died, as the brainwashing had corrupted them to the point where they would have collapsed and died. Eventually, Cammy broke free from Bison's mind control (apparently with help from Dhalsim) and managed to do the same for the others. When Bison appeared, they collectively attacked him. Bison informed Cammy that she was his clone, and that if he died, she and the other Dolls would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy led the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base, and then fell unconscious along with the rest of the Dolls in a state of amnesia. Cammy was later found by Vega and taken to the Delta Red HQ. For a time, it was unknown if the other Dolls survived, but in a trailer for the Super Street Fighter IV OVA, the Dolls were revealed to be alive. They were unconscious, strapped to stretchers and being placed in capsules. Juri beat the Dolls until they were all unconscious and then brought them to Seth for experiments. Seth stated that the Dolls will be killed after they arrived there. As Juri's plane took off with the Dolls, Cammy managed to jump on the plane and fought Juri briefly. Juri was winning easily and ended it by knocking the wind out of Cammy's stomach with her elbow, causing Cammy to back up. Juri then grabbed Juni's capsule and pushed it towards Cammy fiercely. Cammy tried to stop the capsule but it overpowered her and she fell off of the plane with Juni in the snow. Cammy then said that she will never forgive Juri. Super Street Fighter IV shows that Juni and Juli survive; however, they do not seem to regain their memories. Juli's amnesia become so bad she becomes (as Rose puts it) an "empty shell of a human", as she is unable to speak, smile or even cry. She ends up staying with an elderly couple in the middle of nowhere. Juni is watched over in the hospital by Cammy and her pet cat. In Cammy's prologue, when confronting Juri, she says "I hope you're ready to feel my hands around your neck; I haven't forgotten the sisters of mine you hurt". This is a reference to the rest of the Dolls; unlike Juni and Juli, their fates as of now are ultimately unknown. List of Dolls Cammy Cammy is a perfect clone of Bison's body in a femme fatale way, where she was a soulless Doll in constant training sent only to the deadliest and difficult missions. Juni Juni is one of two playable members of the Dolls (the other being Juli); she appeared as a sub-boss alongside Juli in a "dramatic battle" prior to M. Bison's fight in Alpha 3. She became playable in the home console port, where she is assigned to track down Ryu, and her partner Juli is assigned to track down Cammy. Juni's attacks in particular are mostly based upon Cammy's appearance in the Vs. series, including an aerial version of Spiral Arrow and a version of push-blocking called "Psycho Shield". In the American instruction booklet for Alpha 3, Juni's Spiral Arrow and Cannon Spike were named (seemingly erroneously) as Psycho Crusher]] and Psycho Shot, respectively. Juli Juli also appears in Street Fighter Alpha 3 as a sub-boss alongside Juni in the arcade version, and was made a default playable character in the home port. Juli is assigned to track down Cammy, with her partner Juni assigned to track down Ryu. Juli's history is also fleshed out in the home versions, with the addition of T. Hawk to the cast. In T. Hawk's storyline, he searches for a missing girl from the Thunder Foot tribe named Julia. Julia is revealed to have become Juli, who was kidnapped by Shadaloo and brainwashed into an assassin. The designers of the home versions originally intended for Noembelu (a non-playable member of the Dolls) to be the girl that T. Hawk searches for, but Juli was used for this role instead. Decapre Originally from Russia, her appearance resembles Cammy with a black mask. In the UDON comics, her face is shown to be burned on the left side. Like Vega, Decapre uses claws in hand-to-hand combat, except shorter and in both hands. Her name is derived from the Russian word for December, Dekabr' (декабрь). Ultra Street Fighter IV is her fighting game debut. Other Unplayable Dolls The rest of the members include: *'Enero' (January) - Originally from Spain, she specializes in communications carrying a microphone with her. Her hair is pink. *'Février' (February) - Originally from France, she specializes in using firearms. Like Enero, her hair is pink but shorter. However in the SSFIV OVA, it's orange. *'März' (March) - Originally from Germany, she specializes in information and recon using her laptop. Her hair is purple. *'Aprile' (April) - Originally from Italy, she specializes in skills as a medic. She has a younger brother named Maggio (マッジオ, Majjio), the Italian word for May. Her hair is red, however in the SSFIV OVA, its pink. *'Satsuki' (May) - Originally from Japan, she specializes in sword fighting. Her name is the archaic Japanese name of May (五月 or 皐月). Her hair is brown. *'Santamu' (August) - Originally from Ethiopiahttp://game.capcom.com/cfn/sfv/column-130005.html (initially Vietnam), she specializes in spear fighting and is accompanied by a Golden Lion Tamarin monkey. Her name is derived from the Vietnamese word for August, Tháng Tám. Her hair is black, however in the SSFIV OVA, it seems more brown than black. *'Xiayu' (September) - Originally from China, she specializes in using nunchaku. Her name is derived from the Chinese word for September, Jiǔ yuè (九月). Like Jianyu, her hair is black. *'Jianyu' (October) - Originally from China, she specializes in using a quarterstaff. Her name is derived from a Chinese word for October, Yáng yuè (阳月). Her hair resembles Tong Pooh from Capcom's Strider. Her hair is black. *'Noembelu' (November) - Originally from Mexico, she specializes in fighting with twin hatchets. Her name was originally "Little Eagle" and she was part of T. Hawk's Thunderfoot tribe. Her hair is brown. Gallery Image:TheDolls.png References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters